


Adventures of Bartending

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: AU - No legacies, Multi, primarily stohn but appearances of the other couples, set in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a request on tumblr from an anon.<br/>Based on the prompt ‘I accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch a different guy in the face I am so sorry’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Bartending

Stanley was not a people person, but he loved working as a bartender. He met all types of people and flirted with as many as he could get away with. Sure, it meant more tips but it was also the look of surprise on many patron’s faces that gave him the thrill. He saw it as his way of spreading happiness and he often took time to speak to people who seemed unhappy. _Like poor Ella._ Ella was one of his regulars, along with her friends and they often chatted while his colleague Naveen flirted with her friend Marina, who was completely oblivious that Naveen only tried to hit on her and no other clients (unlike him). From what he could gather, although always knowing she was adopted, she’d only recently found out information about her biological family… and that information had not been good.

So, when she walked into the venue surrounded by a much larger group than usual, he was happy her friends were taking care of her. Scanning the group, he saw her usual accomplices Marina and Maren, but they were joined by three boys. There was a pale, goth-looking one whose long black hair was covering his face. _Boring. He won’t respond to anything._ A sandy haired nerd whose limbs looked like twigs was next to him. _Nope, you have better standards than that._   And then his eyes were drawn to the glorious figure behind them. _Yes._ With his short blond hair and fit form, how was it he hadn’t noticed him immediately?

He was interrupted from his ogling by a quiet “Damn” from Naveen. Frowning, he shot him a side glance and saw he had a sad smile on his face. “What’s up?” he grunted. “I can do the maths,” Naveen said quietly before the group hit the bar. _Maths? Oh wait, three boys and three girls._ Shooting a sympathetic look at his friend, he smiled brightly at Ella who asked for their usual plus three beers, while Marina chatted to Naveen and Maren sent the boys off to find a table.

Whilst making the drinks, he had to ask, “So, since when did you three need an escort?” As expected Maren snorted and Ella rolled her eyes then replied, “We don’t. But Maren is doing the dreaded ‘let my friends meet my boyfriend’s friends and see how they react’ thing tonight.”

Maren grimaced at the word boyfriend but carried on where Ella left off, “It’s not going too badly if I do say so myself, but there’s still time.”

Marina overheard that and joined in, “Sam seems lovely and his friends are fine! He passes my test.” _Sam, eh? Not the name I’d pick out for him, but hot blond isn’t a proper name._

Naveen visibly perked up and asked, “Wait, which one is your boyfriend Maren?” and he had to roll his eyes at his friend’s stupid question.

“See the sandy haired one in the NASA t-shirt?” she pointed out. _WHAT?_ He burst into laughter. _Man, that guy has gotten lucky._ When she glared at him evilly, he stopped abruptly and apologised, “Sorry, just didn’t think he would be your type.” _Not when he has friends like that._ Maren just took her drink and left and Marina grabbed the tray and followed, but not before smiling sweetly at Naveen. Ella just remarked, “Wouldn’t bring that up again if I were you,” and then followed his gaze to Not Maren’s Boyfriend, “but I don’t blame you for assuming.” She winked, hopped off the barstool precariously with her drink and went to join her friends.

As the night went on and the bar got busier, Stanley spent less time ogling the god-on-earth than he would have liked, but whenever he glanced at their booth he could have sworn his head was quickly turning away from his direction more often than not. _Like what you see huh?_ So when a tipsy customer spilled a drink over his shirt, it was an easy decision to just take it off and continue serving shirtless. When he next peeked over, the stunner – _I really need to learn his name_ – was staring openly at his chest with an open mouth and he couldn’t help letting a wicked grin cross his face. So, when hot blond finally forced his eyes to Stanley’s face, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making his face flush with colour. _Well that’s fucking adorable!_ Unfortunately, he then looked away quickly leaving Stanley to ponder his next move. He needed an in with the group but he couldn’t exactly abandon his job to go flirt with some guy. Even if it was a truly mouth-wateringly attractive guy. _Stop it. I need this job._

So when half an hour later, the whole group got up Stanley would have liked to said he did not panic. “What! Where are they going? They can’t leave! They love this place and they’ve been in here for hardly any time at all!”

Naveen just smirked at his rant, “If you weren’t so busy freaking out about it, you might have noticed they’re coming over…”

“WHAT!” whipping his head back around, he saw… absolutely nothing. Quickly scanning the crowd, he then saw them all on the dancefloor and turned back around to punch Naveen in the arm, who just laughed and dodged out of the way.

So what if he spent all the time not serving people watching the group dancing? He could spend his down time how he liked and it wasn’t like Naveen wasn’t doing the same thing. Even if their focus points were on completely different people, it didn’t stop the comments about the dancing. Or lack of it.

“Maren really knows how to pick them”

“I don’t think windmill arms count as dancing”

“Look he nearly took out that guy’s eye!”

“At least Sam’s trying, that other guy is just standing there”

“Are goths even allowed to dance?”

“I think the blond is the only one with any dancing ability at all so thank god he’s not near Marina”

“Yeah the dude’s hot enough as it is”

“What?” Naveen turned to look at him, his eyes dancing with amusement, “Has Stan the man, finally got a crush?”

“Holy shit!” Stanley’s mouth dropped open as some hot surfer-looking chick made her way over to the group, making the goth boy smile (for the first time that night, not that he was counting) and launched herself into his arms. Looking back at Naveen, he saw he had the exact same face of surprise (maybe a lot less judgy) at the scene. _Well that revelation was well timed._ Even more so, as when he glanced back to the group, they were all being introduced to the new girl, but Ella had disappeared.

Searching the bar for her, he saw some guy pulling her by the arm towards the door. Seeing red, he jumped over the counter and shoved his way through the crowd as fast as he could. Looking ahead, he saw he wasn’t the only avenging saviour Ella had. _Damn he’s even hotter when angry. How is that possible?_ The blond was shouting at the short, stocky guy to let go of Ella, who just looked shell-shocked. Just as he was about to reach the group, the blond went in for a punch. _Shit._ He dived in the way, just in time so the flying fist landed firmly into his chest. The blonde’s shocked face met his and all he could do was blurt out, “Well that’s not how I imagined you touching me for the first time.” If possible he looked even more shocked and a bit scandalised. Stanley then promptly turned around and demanded that the guy released Ella. When he protested that he was her family, Stanley just prised his fingers off her and “escorted” him out. If the guy complained he’d been too rough, Stanley was sure the owner Devektra wouldn’t mind once she heard what happened, especially since she was now dating his uncle.

When he got back to them, the whole group was looking after Ella, so he figured he should probably go back to the bar. Halfway back, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to stand face-to-face with the man himself.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked with real sincerity. _He cares! Stop staring and answer!_

“Nah it’s fine! I’ll just put an ice pack on it later,” he said amusingly watching his eyes checking out his chest again. _And this is why I work out!_ “You know my eyes are up here”

Blushing blond was definitely his favourite blond he decided as colour brightened all his features and his blue eyes looked even brighter when they fixed back onto his.

“Why did you do that? Put yourself in the way like that?”

“We have a strict no fights policy. If you had started it, you would have been banned and then I wouldn’t see your pretty face again.” _Crap that was cheesy._

Still blushing, blondie cracked a smile, “Well thanks”

“No problem. I’m sure I can think of a way for you to make it up to me,” he said giving a salacious grin. But blondie missed the hint and replied, “Oh shall I buy you a drink then?”

Rolling his eyes, Stanley raised an eyebrow, “That’s not what I meant but for starters you can tell me your name.”

“Oh okay, I’m John,” he said offering a hand. His handshake was firm, contrasting with his soft hands. _He’s got a nice grip there._ The blush then came back full force as if John knew what he was thinking.

“Hmmm John, I think I preferred hot blond.” At that his mouth dropped open and he dropped his hand like it was on fire, making Stanley smirk, “Well I’m Stanley and for seconds you can give me your number so we can arrange a session where you play nurse to all the injuries you’ve given me.”

John was just standing there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish before stuttering out, “But-but I only hurt-no punched you once. I haven’t given you any other injuries.”

“Yet,” he replied winking at him. “Did I not mention the other session beforehand where you can do anything you want to me?”

John was back to staring at his chest he noticed smugly, then seemed to steel himself, “I’ll need a pen.”

“What?” He stared blankly, confused at his statement.

“To give you my number” John said looking at him. Dumbfounded, he just stared back. _Oh my god! It actually worked, can you believe it?_ At his lack of response, he lamely added on, “That is if you do actually want it.”

“Of course I want it!” Stanley burst out before John could change his mind and then grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd to the bar to get a pen. Naveen chucked a pen at him before he even asked and John shyly wrote on his arm before saying that they were probably going to leave now and he better call him. Stanley didn’t even try to hide the massive shit-eating grin on his face as he promised he would and watched him walk away, thanking the gods for skinny jeans.

When he got back behind the bar, Naveen called out from further down, “Didn’t even get a kiss! Poor effort.”

“Oh but I’m not going for just a kiss. And when it does happen you’re going to hear about everything. In detail. I might live text you it. Or right after it happens cos I’ll be otherwise occupied.”

Naveen wrinkled his nose up at that and Stanley laughed. If only he could see what pictures were running through his head right now. Then he’d be disgusted. _This is the best thing to ever happen. EVER._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Well done if you got all my references and cameos and innuendos!


End file.
